1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to substituted 1,2-dihydropyridines of the formula ##SPC2##
In which R and R.sup.2 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, --NH.sub.2, silyl, silyl linked via oxygen, silyl linked via nitrogen, sulfamyl, organosulfonamido, nitro, organic radical, organic radical linked via oxygen, organic radical linked via sulfur, organic radical linked via nitrogen, organic radical linked via --SO-- and organic radical linked via --SO.sub.2 --; with the proviso that R.sup.2 groupings when joined together form an ortho condensed cyclic or polycyclic hydrocarbon; R.sup.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, --NH.sub.2, silyl, silyl linked via oxygen, silyl linked via nitrogen, sulfamyl, organosulfonamido, nitro, organic radical, organic radical linked via oxygen, organic radical linked via sulfur, organic radical linked via nitrogen, organic radical linked via --SO--, organic radical linked via --SO.sub.2--, mercapto, sulfino and sulfo; R.sup.3 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen and methyl; and Z is a member selected from the group consisting of halogen and an electron-withdrawing group containing an electronegative atom doubly or triply bonded to a more positive atom, which atom is singly bonded to the carbon atom attached to the pyridine ring. A further aspect of this invention relates to a process for preparing substituted 1,2-dihydropyridines of formula (I) by reacting a 1,4-dihydropyridine of the formula ##SPC3##
wherein R, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 have the same significance as above with a vinyl compound of the formula ##EQU1## wherein R.sup.3 and Z have the same significance as above, at a temperature of from about 20.degree.C to about 100.degree.C under anhydrous and nonoxidizing conditions.